Chosen one
by DBZforlife DragonballZ
Summary: I won't spoil it but once I get 3 reviews, I will post more, but for right now I will post as many as three chapters until I get 3 reviews
1. I am the chosen one?

**hi! I am** **Akita (a-kee-tah) I go to a school called Kon-Kon-middleschool. ok lets start the story!**

* * *

 **"hi Yuki!" I shout to my best friend,**

 **"hi Akita!" she yells back waving. I run to room 508, which is my homeroom. And I set my stuff down.**

 **"hi _Akilla"_ yelled the school bully, his name is, Katsu, his name means Victory... but Katsu is a big jerk. **

**"Katsu! Sit down!" the teacher Mrs Yoko, said sternly. Katsu stuck his tounge out at me and laughed. I looked away from him, Everyone was talking so loud today.**

 **"everyone, quiet down please! the morning announcement is about to come on" said Mrs Yoko, she said it loud enough for the class to hear. Everyone calmed down, everyone except Katsu, he got on top of his desk and turned on a pocket radio on.**

 **"KATSU!" yelled Mrs Yoko,** **"sit down Now" she continued.**

 **I wonder when Mr Taheko(Tah-heek-oh)** **will be here, he helps me to improve my mind and my English. was born in Japan and moved to Kansas last year, I can't speak that well English. And I also have a problem to where I can hear fine but I can't remember it, or if there is to much noise or distractions, I won't be able to remember something that was said recently.**

 **"Akita, you can go see Mr Taheko now" says Mrs Yoko.**

 **"Ooh, do you have a problem" whispered Katsu as I walked past his desk,**

 **~i hope I can forget that!~ I think to myself.**

 **"How are you doing today?" Asks Mr Taheko as I walk into the room.**

 **"Good" I reply back, its only 9:55 AM.**

 **"So, do you know about the most famous game in the world?" Asked Mr Taheko**

 **"Its Mar, Mar... Uhh, I forgot, its super something" I reply to his question**

 **"Well, the game is called Super Smash Bros, And someone actually travelled there before and they made a game about that world, and only a chosen one can go there now!" Mr Taheko says holding up a super smash bros game.**

 **"Like I would be the chosen one," I say sarcastically.**

 **"But you are chosen to go to that world" he say smiling,**

 **"So today you called me here to talk about the game?" I ask him,**

 **"Yep" he says laughing "since you are chosen to go there, tonight you will get a gift at your door, and you will stand in front of the mirror in a bathroom and you will say what is on the paper in the gift. And when you go, you can go there when ever you want and time does not " He adds on**

 **"How do you know all of this?" I ask him**

 **"Because, I was the person who created the game!" He said**

 **I nodded** **and said " OK, I will be there tonight!"**

* * *

 **6:00PM HOME**

 **The doorbell rings,**

 **"Mom, I will get it!" I tell my mom, I am guessing it is the gift that mr Taheko was talking about.**

 **"OK sweetie, if it is the pillow I ordered for your baby brother, then give me a minute OK?" My Mom says.**

 **I open the gift and it has a little green paper in it, "mom! I think your pillow is outside" I call out to her.**

 **There is a box out side that says to Mrs Antastia Caluu, which is my moms name. I run upstairs and find the giant mirror glued on my door. I look and read the paper, it says {be off to a magical world, and there you will find, a town}**

 **"Be off to a magical wor-world, and there you will find a t-town" I stammered, its part of the remembering problem. Then a blue light flashed from the mirror, I grabbed my drawing journal, and a pencil with a sharpener. Yeah, I like to draw. Then I jumped in to the mirror.**

* * *

 **Smashworld**

 **"Huh?" I heard a bunch of people say,**

 **I look around, and there are people staring at me, just a bunch of people...**

 **"y-you just appeared out of no where " I heard a guy said, I read a bunch of legend of Zelda books, and I think this is link!**

 **I got up and walked away from everyone, I was embarrassed. "Wow, I would not have been embarrassed if i t did not make me appear in the middle of... Of... Oh nevermind,!" I whispered to my self.**

 **I walk to a giant mansion, that says [smash mansion, come here if you wanna battle /battlers dorm rooms] I walk up to a front desk, as I shove my drawing journal and pencil in my bag.**

 **"What are you here for?" Says a guy, he is standing next to another guy who looks exactly like him, but one is wearing a red scarf, the other one wears a blue scarf.**

 **"I came here to register for battle" I say, I will do what ever it takes to get in here because I have no money and you have to pay for other houses.**

 **"What's your first name?" Asks the guy with the blue scarf**

 **"Akita" I reply**

 **"And last name?" Asks the guy in the red scarf**

 **"Caluu" I say to him.**

 **"So Akita caluu is you name? Follow me to your new dorm, and you can pick a weapon also" says blue scarf (guy in a blue scarf)**

 **I follow him and he walks to a room and has a sign that says:Marth Lowell, on the top. Blue scarf writes my name on the bottom.**

 **"Now come with me to pick your weapon" says red scarf, I follow red scarf over to a room that has thousands of weapons in it.**

 **"I want the... the gun, no wait I want-" I point to a sword that the handle is shiny light blue, and the blade is very shiny also, and it looks the right size for me too.**

 **"Good choice, Akita" says red scarf. He hands me the sword that I pointed to.**

 **I thank red and blue scarf and walk to my room and open the door. I gasp, the room is so clean!**

* * *

EEnd of chapter one

Hope you enjoy

PS, my real name is not Akita


	2. The shortest chapter sorry for the short

**chapter 2: the first battle of my life! Pt1**

* * *

 **"Akita Caluu, it is time for battle" says red scarf.**

 **Oh god, I have never before battled...** **I follow red scarf as he takes me to a weird portal.**

 **"Step in here" blue scarf said, apparently he was following right being us...**

 **I stepped in the portal and I was instantly teleported to a battle stadium. "Woah..." I whispered to my self.**

 **"First battle will be Marth, VS Link!" A crazy loud announcer blurred out. I looked up to see it was blue scarf. "How? How did he get up there so fast!?" I asked red scarf.**

 **"3...2...1...GO!" Yelled the announcer.**

 **I sat down on the bleachers next to a man/boy with blue spiky hair, he wore a green headband.**

 **"Go Marth!" He suddenly shouted**

 **I looked at The boy with blue hair that was on the stadium battleground, I guess that** **is Marth because I know what link looks like, but I can't believe this world is even real!**

 **"AND THE MATCH HAS ENDED BECAUSE OF A KNOCKOUT! now it is time for a battle between... Akita, VS Gannondorf!" Blared blue scarf.**

 **No! not gannondorf, if he is as strong as in the legend of Zelda books, then I am gonna be dead probably... I thought to myself.**

 **"Go to the stage contestants" red scarf said...**

 **I walked up to the stage and I placed a tight grip on my sword...**

 **To be continued... In chapter 3**

* * *

 **first, I am sorry it was so short, and secondly, I wont update in a while, sorry guys I hope u enjoyed!**


End file.
